Princess Rosella (King's Quest)
Princess Rosella maybe now known as Queen Rosella is one of the main heroines of the 1994 Fantasy Video Game, King's Quest VII. King's Quest VII At the beginning of the events of King's Quest VII, Rosella is singing about marriage and not ready for it and wanting to go on another adventure. Then her and Queen Valance, the other main heroine and Rosella's mom, talk about marrying and Prince Throckmorton Of Monticore. A dragonette, a flying sea horse like creature from Etheria, a sky land of fairies and winds in the world of Eldritch, is flying from another world, Eldritch, towards their world of Daventry. It flys into the portal and out of the pond, where Rosella and Valance are, and then it flys back into the pond. She touches it and while her mom is not paying attention and talking to her at the same time and then Rosella jumps into the pond and into the world of Eldritch and Valance quickly notices and jumps in as well as she's falling down the so-called whirlpool between worlds, a muscley arm pops of the whirlpool and seizes her. The 2 good women emerge, come out into different places of Eldritch. Queen Valance goes through a dangerious desert of a large scorpion and an adventurer ghost and etc, then makes her way to The Bountiful Woods, an enchanted forest, and encounters an immense, really big lizard, and other places and things I can say and mention too. Meanwhile, Princess Rosella gets transformed into a troll and the muscley arm it turns out belongs to King Otar Fenris III, who is later at the end of King's Quest VII revealed to be Prince Edgar, a hero from a previous crusade of hers when they were younger and the son of King Oberon and Queen Titania, hero and heroine and rulers of Eldritch and Etheria, and he plans to marry her and is later confronted by Mathilde, Otar's nursemaid and heroine, who agrees to change her back into a human on 1 condition if she agrees to go to Ooga Booga, a halloweenish land, and find Otar. Rosella agrees and throughout the Vulcanix Underground, an underground terrain land of trolls, and finds one by one all the ingredients of Mathilde's instructions like a scale of a crystal dragon and silver spoon and then when she collects them all and brings to Mathilde, who puts them all together and makes the spell to transform Rosella back to her true self, which turns her back to her old self after she puts in the final ingredient of troll hair. Then fake Otar/brainwashed Edgar and the sinister fairy Malicia, the villainess and fallen fairy, show up, and uses her dark magic to return Rosella back to her Vulcanix Underground room, which Malicia locks and plans to do something to her later and laughs evilly. Rosella escapes through a picture and vent and through it's tunnel and learns of Malicia's plan to destroy Eldritch and Etheria using The Vulcanix Underground's volcano to erupt so she can take over the world. Princess Rosella and Mathilde then learn from Otar's dragontoad that the real King Otar Fenris III, the ruler of The Vulcanix Underground and hero, is imprisoned thrown in chains by Malicia in Ooga Booga and manages to escape from the bad fairy and goes to Ooga Booga. In Ooga Booga, she searches for Otar and along the way gives the land's coroner a spine, the grave digger his rat back, and all that good stuff. In the process, Rosella finds Otar locked in the Boogie Man's, a henchman of Malicia's and a villain, home and they escape using his dragontoad, but Malicia soon discovers they escaped and then leave the nocturnal land and go through the swamp and into Malicia's tower and find an object, which can defeat her, and make their way to Falderal, a goofy town, and through the city hall find a secret entrance back to The Vulcanix Underground. Queen Valance manages to get pardoned for putting the moon back into the sky and returns the rulers of the lands back to their true self and out of their prison caused by Malicia and etc. Then when Rosella and Otar go to the control room of the Vulcanix Underground and Otar and Edgar fight and then Rosella puts the object into a plug turns Edgar back to his true self and and then Malicia shows up and knocks King Otar out and sends Edgar away somewhere else and sends Princess Rosella to where the volcano is fixing to erupt but she manages to escape with a shovel and makes her way back to the control room. She uses a flower to wake King Otar up and he stops the eruption using the controls and machines and they laugh and celebrate. Then Valance shows up with Prince Edgar and then Malicia shows up and uses her black arts to kill Rosella but destroys Edgar instead and just before she tries to destroy Rosella and she gets the fully charged object and uses it to transform her into a baby and then Malicia's dog is transformed into an infant by it as well and runs away. Princess Rosella uses the life that black cat from Ooga Booga to resurrect Edgar and he is revived. Then Oberon and Titania show up and explain Edgar and realize that he was unwillingly apart of evil fairies's plans and Queen Titania plans to raise Malicia to follow the way of the righteous and Edgar and Rosella visit his kingdom of Etheria and they fall in love and date. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Monarchs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wealthy Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Warriors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pure Good Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware